Death to the Mew Mews
by Tsuyagoto no Tenshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED! X-Over w YYH. The Mew Mews are on a mission to exterminate the Reikai Tantei. What they find out will change everything. Slightly AU.
1. A Regular Day

Death to the Mew Mews

_Disclaimer :I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew, although I wish I owned Kurama! LOL _

Ichigo was bored. Again. Now that the Mew Mews had vanquished Kish and his alien friends, life had been dull. Sure, she had work and school, but Ichigo's adventurous life was over. Or so she thought.

It just seemed like another typical day at the Mew Mew Café. Mint was sitting around, drinking tea, Lettuce was dropping dishes, Zakuro was snapping at customers, and Pudding, well, Pudding was…

"I'M A GYMNAST!" Pudding yelled, turning somersaults and cartwheels around the dining area.

"PUDDING!" Ichigo shouted. "You're going to….OH MY GOD!"

"AHHHHH!" Pudding had accidentally somersaulted right into the front door. Actually, she somersaulted into a certain black-haired, short, and silent someone.

Both of them fell flat on their backs, right in front of four people who had come in with the short guy.

Ichigo rushed over, pulled Pudding up and immediately began apologizing.

"I'm really sorry, sir, Pudding here has a tendency to knock people over," Ichigo said hastily. "Pudding, please apologize."

"It was all his fault in the first place!" Pudding protested.

"Hmph," was all the person muttered.

"Hiei means to say he knows accidents happen. Right, Hiei?" a rather handsome green-eyed redhead asked the short guy.

"You know I never said such a thing, Kur-,"a black-haired guy in a green uniform had clapped his hand over Hiei's mouth.

"Hiei's just a bit shocked over the incident, so don't mind him. When little things bowl into Hiei, he suffers a bit of amnesia," the boy said cheerfully.

"What! I'm not a thing!" Pudding shrieked, trying to punch the boy, who managed to block her with one hand and shut Hiei up with the other.

"Urameshi, why do you bother with little girls? We've got to get those de-Ow! What was that for, Botan?" The speaker was a very tall carrot top, who was now looking furious at a rather pretty girl with blue-green hair.

"You idiot, we can't talk about those things right now. It's supposed to be secret," Botan snapped.

Ichigo was mystified by the whole situation, but decided to forget about it-it was after all, nothing for her to worry about.

"Pudding, get back to work. Ichigo, what are you doing standing around? Customers are waiting." Ryou interrupted the conversation and Ichigo's thoughts.

"Anyways, sorry about that. The waitresses get a little out of hand sometimes," Ryou apologized. "Ichigo, Pudding, hurry up."

"You can't boss me around, Ryou!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, I can! Remember, I'm your boss!" Ryou replied.

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

Everyone, including the newcomers, sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Botan stepped forward and said to Ichigo, "You know, Ryou's right.

"Huh?" Everyone stared at her, including the arguers.

"Well, Ryou's obviously older than you and the boss of you," Botan said matter-of-factly.

"See, I knew I was right," Ryou smirked.

"But, but, but…Ryou's just some stupid owner!" Ichigo yelled. "Besides, you don't even know Ryou!"

"She has a point, Botan," Yusuke said thoughtfully. "You just met him today."

Botan fell silent. A blush was creeping up her cheeks. Ichigo saw it immediately: Botan was falling for Ryou. She snickered quietly.

"If you're coming into this café, won't you buy something?" Mint popped into the midst of the group.

"Yeah, we have lots of good things-AHHH!" Lettuce broke another set of glasses as she headed back to the kitchen.

"LETTUCE!" Ichigo cried despairingly.

"If not, you can get out of this cafe," Zakuro said a bit coldly. "We're not waitresses for nothing."

"We'll stay," Hiei said quickly.

"Okay." The Mew Mews and Ryou were about to head back to the counter when they noticed the others staring at Hiei, who was simply ignoring them and heading over to a table.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Hiei's never this eager to be out in public," the redhead mused thoughtfully. "Something must be very important….."

"Awwww, who cares if Shorty wants to stay?" the carrot top said huffily. "C'mon, Ku-I mean, Shuichi, let's go sit down."

"I completely agree with you, Kuwabara," Botan said cheerfully and went over to Hiei's table. The rest of the newcomers followed and left the Mew Mews and Ryou, completely bewildered.

"These customers are kinda weird, huh?" Ichigo asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Could I have everyone in the lab, please?" Keiichiro inquired of the group.

"But, Keiichiro, the aliens are gone and there are no Mew Aquas anywhere ,"Mint said. "What's the problem?"

"You'll see, "Keiichiro replied.

_Well, thanks for reading this. Please R & R! _


	2. A New Mission

Death to the Mew Mews

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew._

_To **BlueDragonGirl1**: Wow! My first ever review! Thanks for reading! I'm glad _

_you like the idea of the crossover._

_To **hatori obsesser **: Thanks for the review! Of course you're right! Hiei only _

_stays for Zakuro. It is a interesting pairing._

_To **rightius**: You're right, this chappie was on the site, but I took it off because I _

_needed to correct it. Anyways, here it is!_

_Anyways, please enjoy! _

"You'll see," Keiichiro replied. The Mew Mews shrugged. They followed him into the lab.

"I'll stay outside and handle the customers," Ryou said.

"But, Ryou, Keiichiro wants everyone in the lab," Lettuce pointed out.

"I already know what Keiichiro's going to talk about," Ryou bragged. "We're partners, remember?"

Lettuce blushed. However, Keiichiro smiled and said," I have some new information, but you can stay out here if you want."

Ryou replied curtly, "Fine by me."

In the lab, the Mew Mews gathered around Keiichiro.

"So, what's the trouble?" Ichigo asked excitedly. Finally,another adventure.

"There's a new group that's been causing trouble for Mr. Sensui. You all remember him, right?" Keiichiro asked the group. The girls nodded.

"He's your father's friend, right?" Ichigo asked. Keiichiro nodded.

"Mr. Sensui is kindly trying to open a portal between our world and the demon world. He wants the two worlds to meet each other and establish a bond of friendship; in case Reikai tries to conquer both worlds, Makai and Ningenkai can stand against Reikai together," Keiichiro explained.

"So, what does Mr. Sensui wants us to do?" Pudding asked.

Keiichiro smiled. "I'm not quite done yet. In order to open a portal, Mr. Sensui needs to break the Kekkai Barrier that stops most demons from entering Ningenkai. There's only one person that can do that: Kazuma Kuwabara."

Keiichiro turned to the computer and pulled up a picture of Kazuma. The girls gasped. It was the carrot top who had come in with Hiei!

_Anyways, thank you to those people who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Until the next chapter, sayonara!_


	3. Critical Information

**Death to the Mew Mews**

Chapter 3

Hello, y'all! I'm back, yet again, to present a new chappie! And thank you to all my reviewers. I greatly appreciate the compliments.

To** BlueDragonGirl1**: Thank you for yet **another **review! And here's the next chapter.

To **whomthatshallnotbnamed**: Nice name. And thanks for the compliments.

To **Jak-Daxter**: Yo, Shadow. Thanks for reviewing. And I checked out some of yours and Shadow Falcon's stuff. Very good. Keep up the good work. And tell that bone-headed Inuyasha to double-space. I can't read some of the paragraphs.

To **CharmedP5**: I'm happy that you liked it. I'll keep on writing, but I kinda think I might end up discontinuing it. But don't worry. That'll take place a long time later.

Thanks to all my readers! And here's the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH or TMM.

"That, that, that's one of our customers!" Mint gasped.

Keiichiro wasn't too surprised. "Kazuma and his friends try to pass off as regular people. But there's nothing ordinary about them. Two of them, Kurama and Hiei, are full-blooded demons; their group's leader, Yusuke, is a half-demon, and Kazuma himself possesses a very sharp sixth sense.

As he was saying this, Keiichiro pulled up pictures and profiles of Team Urameshi. The girls practically fainted. Each member was a part of the group that had just come in!

"But, they're all our customers!" Pudding gasped.

"Who cares! Let's just go beat them up!" Ichigo just wanted to get out their and kick some serious demon butt!

"Wait just a minute," Keiichiro stopped Ichigo. " You don't know who you're fighting. You'll obviously lose."

"Oh, right." Ichigo sat down again.

"So, like I said, this group is composed of mainly demons. They've been proven to be very dangerous. However, Mr. Sensui already has another group on the task of capturing Kazuma. All you girls have to do is to distract the other team members long enough for Mr. Sensui's group to capture Kazuma."

"But that's so boring," Ichigo whined. "What's the fun in that?"

Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding looked at her, aghast. "You want to risk your life out there, fighting those tough demons!"

Mint added, "If I remember clearly, you were always complaining about having to risk your life to save the world."

"Oh, right." Ichigo sank down.

"So, anyways, when are they going to kidnap Kazuma?" Pudding asked.

"About a week from today. But you are also going to have to follow Team Urameshi around so you can distract them at the right time." Keiichiro replied.

"How boring," Ichigo commented.

Glares shut her up.

Questions? Comments? Don't be afraid to tell me. I happily welcome criteria. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Uneasy

Death to the Mew Mews

_Hey, it's me, Kurama's Wannabe Girlfriend with more of this awesome fic. Anyways, here's the disclaimer: I don't own YYH or TMM. Well, 'nuff said. On with the fic!_

Back out in the café, Ichigo glanced at the newcomers. They looked like absolutely normal people, but they weren't. They were demons-cruel, unjust, haters of goodness, or anything to do with goodness. Thank God Mr. Sensui was on the Mew Mews' side; he was a powerful psychic and could keep the demons in check.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up, there's work to be done!" Mint interrupted. Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right. Which table needs to be served?" Mint pointed to the demons' table. Ichigo paled.

"No way am I serving that table!" Ichigo cried. "I refuse to serve anyone who's our enemy!"

"Why don't we put it this way, Ichigo: we just know them as regular people and nothing else?" Lettuce said sensibly.

"Besides, if we can't act like normal workers, we'll blow our cover," Ryou added.

"Oh, shut up! You always rub everything in. And since when did you know those people were our enemies?" Ichigo said indignantly.

"I'm curious about things too, you know. It's also my responsibility to know everything about our enemies," Ryou replied.

"Whatever. I'm not going to serve them."

"You don't want to mess this up for everybody, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then GET GOING!"

_Next chappie: Ichigo serves the YYH crew! Until next time! Please R&R!_


End file.
